<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My right name by tenmillionotters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587870">My right name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters'>tenmillionotters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shura Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a nameless entity, he felt as though he had freed himself from the shackles of the people who used him. Good intentions were a thin disguise for selfish needs. It was easy, laying Lady Emma to rest. A demon. That’s what she had called him. </p>
<p>But if she would have looked into his eyes, she would have understood. He was not any different from her. No, he was even more human than her. Than any of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isshin Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My right name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had shed the names and titles they had given him a long time ago. It was like a flame that slowly consumed the versions of himself that they had created. In a kiln fueled by the roles he was forced to play for so long, his true self was created. He broke free. </p>
<p>Nobody survived long enough to get to know the truth, to get to know him. When his feet touched the ground, they touched nothing but ashes. In the burned down remains of Ashina he felt alive. He felt human. </p>
<p>Being a nameless entity, he felt as though he had freed himself from the shackles of the people who used him. Good intentions were a thin disguise for selfish needs. It was easy, laying Lady Emma to rest. A demon. That’s what she had called him. </p>
<p>But if she would have looked into his eyes, she would have understood. He was not any different from her. No, he was even more human than her. Than any of them. </p>
<p>He was his own master now. </p>
<p>Or so he thought. </p>
<p>Wandering the lands in search of something that could satisfy his needs. He had never wanted much, now he wanted everything. Yearning, longing, craving. Human emotions overwhelmed him. </p>
<p>It was easy to restrain oneself under the control of others. It was easy not to think when someone else took over, but now he was plagued with questions that had no answer. </p>
<p>What was it that he longed for? </p>
<p>He sat in a dying tree, the air around him was freezing but he never felt cold. </p>
<p>“Sekiro!” </p>
<p>He heard the voice call out to him, he gazed down. Even though he didn’t answer to any name given to him, he was drawn to this particular one. </p>
<p>The old man smiled as he gazed up at him, “Are you running away from me?” </p>
<p>With ease, he jumped down on the ground, “What makes you think I would do that? I’m not afraid of you.” </p>
<p>“Good. You shouldn’t be,” there was a longing in his eyes that battled that of the younger man, but at the same time, it was different. He knew exactly what he wanted. </p>
<p>“Why are you still following me? I haven’t given you any reason to worry. At least for now.” </p>
<p>Hearing his choice, hearing him speak so freely and unrestrained made Isshin shudder. Or maybe it was just the cold. </p>
<p>He was warm under his thick mantle, the travel attire had been gifted to him by a kind farmer who didn’t know whom he was talking to. A fallen lord and a shura. Weren’t they the perfect pair?</p>
<p>“I have nowhere else to go and I already told you.” </p>
<p>“... you could never hate me.” </p>
<p>It was a different type of heat that began to spread through him. A gentler feeling, warmth. Not all consuming rage and fire. </p>
<p>A large hand rested on his head, gently stroking his hair, “I will follow you anywhere.” </p>
<p>Like a spectre. </p>
<p>“I know.” </p>
<p>For a moment, he was satisfied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>